Tomorrow When The War Was Over
by ROONILWAZLIB101
Summary: Follow Ginny, Harry, Hermione and The Weasley's as they try to exist in a world that just isn't the same any longer. Or are they the ones that are just too different? All Canon Ships. Please R/R


**A/N: Hey there fellow Potterheads! Tis been quite a long while since I last posted anything…I'm just lazy, I have no excuse. Anyway! This fic is actually written by one of my bestest buddy's in the whole world. Her name: Tat. Together, we become: Stat. Clever, huh? **

**So this fic was written nearly two years ago or something, but in a lunch time discussion today, with the aid of our matured minds (bahaha pfft), we decided that today was the day that this magnificent story was posted. It's a comedic drama…so a Dramedy, if you will **** I'm posting this out of the goodness of my heart and hope everyone enjoys it. **

**We LOVE Potter! :D**

**Oh yeah and we do not own Harry Potter etc **

**Chapter 1**

Everything in life was going good, as it finally should be. Voldemort, the dark, evil monster that everyone feared for many years, was finally defeated. As a result of that, everyone in the wizarding community was enjoying their lives. Witches and wizards were free to go anywhere they pleased without the fear of getting attacked by death eaters. Everybody's life was happier.

Ginny was happy with her boyfriend Harry, who was not at all affected by the traumatic experience of going into battle with the most evil wizard there was, no, Harry was completely sane and ordinary. No one in the Weasley family, or Hermione, changed. They all lived their normal lives; as if none of this Voldemort nonsense happened. Of course, with out Fred, that was the only exception, but his death didn't make a large impact on their lives or personality's at all. Life was easy and normal, nothing unexpected or strange happened ever again.

And then Ginny woke up.

_Oh crap. I actually thought that dream was real. I should've known. _Ginny turned over in bed and dug her face into the pillow. The truth was that yes, Voldemort was defeated and gone, but nothing in the Weasley family was the same since that battle. Ginny knew that traumatic experiences affected people, but the changes in behavior, and personality, that the people she knew had taken were very, very dramatic.

Ginny sluggishly pulled herself up to sit on the edge of her bed and stared out the closed window at the never ending, grassy meadow that was the front yard of the Burrow. 'The Burrow', the place she once used to feel at home now felt like she was sleeping in a Psychiatric ward in St Mungos, where people that had seriously mental problems belonged to. Her family changed. Ginny didn't know why. Was it because of the battle? The fact that her brother, Fred, had died? Was it because other loved ones also lost there lives? She didn't know why the others changed, but she felt it was her mission to help them realize this was not who these people really were, she was determined to show them who they really are and change them back from this ridiculous Charade. It had to be a phase, it couldn't be permanent.

A deep, raspy groan came from the next bed across from Ginny. Ginny stared at the large, round figure on the bed, the figure had such a weight that the bed sank in; there was a dip in the centre that was visible from under the bed. The figure wriggled itself so that it was lying on its face, its flabby arms and legs stretched outwards, one of its arms was hanging over the edge of the single bed, that was clearly too small for it. Its messy, brown, sweat soaked hair was spread across the pillow. Unattractive odor was pouring from the figure and dispersing through the room, like a drop of food dye dispersing through a glass of water. The figure let out a relaxed sigh, like it released pressure. The figure had just farted. Ginny also sighed and opened the window she was previously looking through. Hermione had changed so much.

She was once an intelligent human being, that you could have an intellectual conversation with. It didn't matter so much to Ginny that Hermione had put on weight, and she put on a lot of weight, really a lot, but what did matter was that Hermione stopped caring about everything. She had totally let herself go. She didn't care about her personal appearance, her knowledge, her manners, nothing mattered to her. She had become a mooch. Instead of helping Mrs. Weasley set the table, she would stay in her room sleeping then get someone to bring food up for her, usually me not wanting her to go hungry, not that she'd die, then she'd finish her food and go back to sleep. Occasionally she'd wonder around the house, usually to find a snack, but it wouldn't be too long until she wound up on her ass again.

The only thing Hermione wasn't too lazy for was love, and by love, I mean sex, something Ron didn't want to do anymore, with Hermione anyway, not that anyone would with the way she looked. And smelt, Ginny thought as the sickening scent that Hermione produced burned through her nose. Recently, Ginny and Hermione had a fight so Hermione was now wondering the house more often, but the grubby thing still didn't care about hygiene, there was even a stack of dishes on her bedside table.

Ginny got up and walked toward the massive stack. She picked them up, a little stunned by the weight, and started walking toward the open door of the bedroom. As she exited the room, she heard another sigh and caught a whiff of yet another fart escaping. It smelt bad. _Really bad_.

When Ginny reached the sink, she plopped the dishes down in it and blasted the water on them, and then she cast an enchantment that bewitched the dishes to wash themselves. She turned to raid the fridge, which was something she was getting used to lately since her mother got a job.

After the battle, Ginny's mother all of a sudden decided she was going to get a job, which means that now instead of preparing food for the family and spending time with the family, she was working all day long and sometimes at nights too. Ginny's mother never told her what the job was, but Ginny figured it must have been a fancy one. Ever since her mother started working she was wearing really expensive, revealing, figure-hugging, and scary to Ginny's opinion, out fits. When ever Ginny would see her mother, her mother would be holding a thousand shopping bags, and have serious cash on her. Whatever her job was, it paid well. But then again they would need more money now that Ginny's father quit his job.

That was pretty all of a sudden too. Very all of a sudden. He came from work one day and said, his exact words, "I quit my job, them peeps is whack." Ginny remembered how none of the others in the family thought that her fathers language was unusual, but Ginny nearly choked on her butter beer, then she nearly fell off her chair when he quickly followed with this, again, exact words, "Yo bitch, gimme my fried eggs!" And no one seemed to think this was any different to his normal behavior. This was when Ginny realized that something strange was going on.

Ginny shut the door of the fridge, finding nothing she wanted to eat and went to get the _Daily Prophet_. Just as she was walking over to the newsletter resting by the open window in the kitchen, she heard someone walking through the front door. She turned to see who it was, then resumed her quest toward the _Daily Prophet_ when she saw it was George.

George also changed very dramatically. Ginny remembered how her brother was once the fun-loving, humorous person in the family. Along with Fred, who sadly died. Now George by himself, is what you would call…emo. He dyed his hair black using a muggle invention called 'hair dye', and to add to this new physical change he only wears black now. He also has become totally anti-social. He refuses to eat with the family, sit with the family, and talk to the family. He isolated himself from the rest of the family for what he calls 'artistic reasons' because he is trying to be a poet. He says it's his way of 'releasing suppressed feelings.' At first it bothered Ginny that her brother was being what she considered, a 'dick'. Ginny was especially sad that he closed down the store Fred and him made. Nowadays Ginny just ignores him and lets him do his own thing, but often he would piss her off and she would let him know. Like the time he put his black clothes with Ginny's whites. Ginny was furious.

"_I feel like a black balloon, contrasting against the others at a fat kid's birthday party. A faulty bit of stitching on the hemline of the ugly, old-fashioned robes of this family. A clump of pollen caught in the breeze wanting to fly freely, then getting caught on a pair of underpants hanging on the clothesline of my life. I do no wrong but I get labeled and cut into like a desk and get repeatedly slammed by thick text books from a tough kid, which is the negativity you force on me. Why so? I am the same germ in a microscopic colony of bacteria as this family, but yet I struggle like the salmon swimming upstream, no matter how the force and pressure of gushing water pushes me back, I propel my self forward. But like a basket ball running out of elastic potential energy, I will make smaller and smaller bounces until, I will completely stop." _George whispered his poem dramatically as he read it out of his notebook.

"Very…umm, descriptive." Ginny said stunned by the serious way George read his poem. Ginny thought that his poems were stupid and over dramatic.

"Geez Ginny, just because you don't understand. You are putting a wrinkle on the aged face of my life…wow…that was good, yeah I liked that, I'm going to slip that in somewhere…" And then he started scribbling down in his notebook. "Oh and by the way, your boyfriend got arrested again by the ministry for disturbing muggles; I think he blew up a few toilets." George said before walking upstairs looking deep in thought, flicking his dyed black locks from his eyes.

_Damn it Harry, cant you stay out of trouble for 10 minutes? _Ginny thought, frustrated. Harry was a bad boy these days. Sure he broke the rules a few times before, but now he totally didn't obey anyone. He never did what he was told; maybe he liked the adrenaline rush. He did listen to Ginny though, he told Ginny that he loved her and Ginny believed him. Ginny sighed.

"Well, I'm not going to pick him up from there again." Ginny said.

"Don't worry, I think dad is, oh, here there they are." George paused then resumed his upward climb.

All of a sudden there was a loud thumping noise coming from a car. The car skidded along the ground and came to a halt. Dirt was sent through the air by the diagonally parked car making everything dusty and hard to see through.

Harry and Arthur emerged from the car, although they were moving at normal speed, it looked like a slow-motion extract from a gangster movie. Arthur Weasley was dresses in baggy pants, an over sized jacket, beanie covering half of his face, over the beanie was a black cap that in gold letters read, _'Wizard Bitches'_. It was quite a hot day, he must have been sweating like a pig under all that, Ginny thought. Harry was wearing skinny jeans, Ginny had a sneaking suspicion they belonged to her, and a large leather jacket that had _'Chosen One'_ studded into the back. They walked from the car with attitude, both strutting, Arthur stopped a meter from the door pulled a little black object from his pocket and pressed it. The cars front lights flashed with the sound _beep-beep._ The car obviously locked.

"Yo homey, where the fuck is ma bitch?" Arthur said, Ginny was used to his language by now just simply replied normally.

"She's not home yet dad." Ginny said the turned on Harry, "Harry I think we need to talk." Ginny pointed to the corner of the kitchen and walked over to it, Harry followed slowly behind.

"I think we need to do something else too, but talking is…great," Harry said suggestively as he followed Ginny."

"Listen Harry, I know you like breaking the rules but can you just not for a while?" Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny, this is just what I do; don't try to change me baby," Harry said as he started lighting up a cigarette with a match, then dropped the match to the floor and stomped it out with the tip of his shoe.

"Fine then, if you are willing to keep breaking the rules, then it's over between us!" Ginny said, confused because she didn't know that he smoked. Harry breathed out slowly, a puff of smoke streaming out of his mouth and up to the ceiling.

"Sure toots, meet you upstairs in twenty," Harry said with a cheesy grin and pointed at her with his hand in a pistol shape, as he started walking off.

_Damn it. He wins again. _Although Ginny wished he would stop and go back to normal, this bad boy act Harry was putting on was… seductive. Ginny glared at him, she was defeated, although she could try to deny that she was going to see him later, she knew she was going to be in that room in twenty minutes. Sharp. And she couldn't deny that she liked that thought.

**A/N: I love Author's Notes so here's a continued one haha. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, drop in a comment and we'll try and give you all a new chapter soon! **

**Thanks buddies**

***disapparates* **

**P.S. – Yes, the title of this fic is a take off of 'Tomorrow When The War Began' xD I give Tat all the credit. BIG SHOUT OUT TO TAT! Hehe. **


End file.
